Love Potion
by Chrissybell6489
Summary: Hi Eleteo Fans! I wrote this little story inspired by the Elena of Avalor - Discord Server, Valentines Week. Come along on an adventure with Elena and Mateo, riding a whirlwind of emotions when a certain 'Love Potion' may or may not be involved the Night before the Big Avalor Valentines Day Dance! Let me know your thoughts :)
1. Chapter 1:

**~~ Love Potion ~~**

**Chrissybell648**

**Chapter One: An Apple A Day Keeps The Potion Away**

Pink, purple and yellow bubbles flickered and popped at the top rim of the black cauldron in the corner of Mateo's workshop.

Working through each spell and potion methodically listed in the Codex Maru, Mateo was determined to enhance his magical skills one potion at a time.

Red hearts flew up and popped then returned to the magical potion about to be complete.

"Perfect" Mateo smiled to himself as the potion turned a scarlet red signalling its completion. Carefully pouring the potion oh so delicately into one of his potion bottles Mateo popped the top on and labelled it - Love Potion.

Leaving the potion bottle sitting on his workbench, Mateo being a creature of habit began cleaning the cauldron right away.

The smell of strawberries and roses filled the air as the Young Royal Wizard wiped away the remnants of the Love Potion.

"Haha wouldn't this be a great way to spend Valentine's Day playing Cupid" he snickered.

The thought of Valentine's Day tomorrow brought a funny feeling to his stomach. A swirling pool of butterflies began to dance with a thought of a certain Princess entering his mind. Entertaining a day dream that had crept into the forefront of his mind, Mateo was smitten with the image of dancing with Elena...spinning her around and holding her close...

Mateo often found himself drifting off into a world of his own, but lately he found Miss Castillo-Flores was making a more prominent appearance flowing through his mind...which to his surprise he didn't mind at all.

Mr De Alva was shy in nature but loved with his whole heart. A kind and caring soul, wanting to make the world a better place.

Entering back into the realm of reality, Mateo looked down and chuckled to himself as in his daydream session he managed to clean the same spot over and over again until it was shining compared to the rest of the dirty cauldron.

As Mateo finished cleaning the mess he had made he put away the mop and rags into the secret broom closet hiding in his workshop and made his way back over to his workbench. Rolling his eyes as he let out a huff and a puff he realized he missed a spot of potion when he was bottling up.

As Mr De Alva turned around to get back out the clean-up equipment, the sweetest voice danced along his neck making his hairs prick, standing on end.

"Mateo! What are you working on?" Elena laughed as she entered eating a juicy red apple. The Crowned Princess made no secret of her 'routine' checks on the Royal Wizard. Elena found herself drifting into his workshop on multiple occasions during the day for reasons she did not yet know.

Being the Crowned Princess she was overrun with decisions and duties, plenty to keep her busy, regardless she would always make an exception to visit Mr De Alva several times a day.

Smiling from ear to ear, Mateo knew exactly who was coming to see him.

"Oh Hi Elena!" He shone his signature adorably awkward smile her way.

Jumping up and sitting on the workbench as she would always do, Elena put down the apple next to her unbeknownst that there was a potion spill.

Too caught up in the enchanting Princess talking about her day, Mateo had completely forgotten about the potion that had spilt where she was sitting.

While she spoke about the adventures with the grand council and Esteban accidentally falling asleep next to Naomi while Abuelo was giving a speech on the Valentines Dance tomorrow, Mateo caught under her spell as he was mesmerized by that beautiful smile and glow in her eyes. Twirling her hair between her fingers, the Princess was too finding herself lost in a certain pair of magical, hazel green eyes.

Completely forgetting where she was up to in her story, she couldn't help but feel her heart skip a beat as heat filled her cheeks. She always felt a certain magic sparkle whenever she was with Mateo but lately she too felt different about him. Not only was he one of her best friends, she felt a strong attraction to him...those spell bounding hazel eyes, that gorgeous curl that bounced in between his eyes and the most sweetest heart she had ever met.

"Elena?" Mateo laughed as he snapped the Crowned Princess out of her daydream.

"Oh sorry…..Mateo! I was just a bit distracted" Elena said as she jumped off the bench in embarrassment. Feeling guilty about this sudden rush of feelings and completely zoning out in their conversation she felt like she had to leave before she made things more awkward. Grabbing her apple she took a quick bite so she wouldn't have to explain her absence in their conversation as she hurried out of the door.

"Huh?!" Mateo feeling confused as to the sudden abrupt departure thought maybe he had done something wrong.

"Oh no! She noticed that I was staring awkwardly at her! Come on, Mateo!" He said angrily to himself as the last thing Mateo wanted was to jeopardize the special relationship the pair shared together.

Running out of the Palace Library, Elena skidded around the corner as she stopped and leant back against the cold hallway wall. Breathing sharply, Elena couldn't understand why she was feeling this way. The soaring temperature burning her cheeks, her heart beating like Canela running through the meadow and her stomach swirling with the thought of one Mr De Alva. Beside the fact the Palace was decorated with hearts and flowers for the Valentine's festival tomorrow, Elena knew she had to confront these new and surprisingly welcomed feelings. But first, she needed to understand what these feelings were. The one person she would always talk to about everything is the one person she couldn't...well at least not just yet.


	2. Chapter 2:

**Chapter Two: Confusion Wrapped in Rose Petals **

Back in the workshop, Mateo feeling confused and disheartened about the events that just took place had to re-focus to get his mind off Elena's abrupt departure.

"Ah, Yes! To clean up that spill" he mumbled to himself.

Grabbing the mop and rags 'again' he went over to the workbench to clean up the Love Potion spillage.

"Uh, Oh!" Mateo turned a ghostly shade of white as the potion spillage was gone!

Freak out mode activated - Mateo recalling the scene that played out before him..."Oh No! Her APPLE!" Elena must have put her apple in the potion which she took a bite of when she left!

Which meant that Miss Castillo Flores will be falling in love with the next person she saw! The effects only lasted for 24hours so Mateo had to act fast.

Leaving the Codex Maru and the mop & rags behind in haste, Mateo raced after Elena to explain what had happened

Playing hide and seek herself, Elena was actively avoiding Mateo as she was trying to sort out what these feelings meant before another awkward encounter.

As night began to wrap itself around the kingdom, Elena was exhausting hiding in cupboards, rooms and even behind the doors hiding from Mateo who was vigorously pursuing her. As much as Elena wanted to see him and give him an answer for her abrupt departure she couldn't stand there and look at him feeling uneasy herself.

"Naomi!" Elena called as Miss Turner was exiting the Palace with flowers and decorations in hand, she raced over to her. "Hide me!" Elena said as she hid behind the large bouquets of red, pink and white roses.

"Shhh!" She pressed her finger hard against her lips signalling her friend to not expose her hiding place.

"Uh, Naomi have you seen Elena!?" Mateo said breathless as he raced over to the esteemed Grand Council Member.

"Uhhhhhhh nooooo?!" Naomi said with such confusion.

"Ok if you see her please tell her I need to see her immediately" Mateo said as he bent down to catch his breath and off he ran to his next destination.

"Elena, explain, now" Naomi laughed as she was dragged to the Horse and Carriage outside.

Closing the Carriage door Elena let out a sigh of relief. Looking as confused as ever Naomi stared at Elena until she was ready to speak.

"Mateo, feelings, help, me!" The Crowned Princess let out at the speed of light.

"Slow down, Elena. What do you mean?" Naomi said as she was now 100% confused.

"Ok...today I went to see Mateo as usual and I was talking to him but I couldn't concentrate...his eyes...those beautiful greeny hazel eyes and that curl and his smile..."

Naomi snapping her fingers waking Elena up from her daydream as they continued in the horse and carriage.

"I mean...I just feel different I think, about Mateo now. We have been through so much together and I think I am falling for him...like really hard but I like don't know what to do! He probably doesn't even feel the same and it's all so confusing...but those eyes and his touch..." Elena couldn't stop smiling.

"Well how long have you had these feelings for him?" Naomi questioned

"To be honest...I think I always have...I mean he is my Royal Wizard and one of my best friends but I just can't stop thinking about him and wanting to be close to him..." Elena sighed.

"This is kinda crazy since you both are my friends but I really like Mateo. He is literally one of the sweetest people in Avalor and he cares about you more than anything" Naomi continued.

"You really think so?" Elena exclaimed

"Yes, Elena we all see the way he looks at you and I'm pretty sure 'No matter what' was his wedding vow prep" Naomi smiled as they both chuckled.

The horse and carriage approached The Town Square where they were setting up the Valentines Dance for tomorrow. As they were still talking about this life altering dilemma (at least in their minds) Elena signalled the Guard to stop and wait as they continued talking.

"All of this Valentines stuff...makes me kinda want someone to share it with...and I think today just looking at him and I mean truly looking at his beautiful soul sealed the deal for me...BUT WHAT IF HE DOESNT LIKE ME BACK!" Elena started to have a mini panic attack.

"Callmm down, Elena, it's ok what's the worse that can happen? Mateo say no? I think he is literally incapable of doing that to you." Naomi cracked a smile in hopes to see one on Elena's face.

"I wanted to see him today and ask if he wanted to accompany me to the Valentines dance tomorrow. Like I was just about to but then I was just mesmerized by those sparkling eyes I had to run out of his workshop because I have never felt like this before and then he was running after me all day and I couldn't confront him about me running off on him" Elena said as she ran out of breath.

Throwing herself back into the seat she exhaled "It's all just so confusing"

Naomi couldn't help but laugh at Elena's dilemma. "You literally have the sweetest guy falling for you and you can't even tell him you feel the same, you are the Princess! You have to believe, what did you say to him!? Ohhh yes...the Magic Within You"

Elena sticking her tongue out at her friend she couldn't help but laugh.

"So tell him you like him tomorrow at the Valentines dance, I guarantee he will either say it back or pass out from the situation" Naomi said as she handed Elena the heart decorations.

"Now you can either help me set this whole thing up or go back and ask him to the dance"

"Ok fine, I will ask him...only because I don't want to listen to Abuelo tell me how to place the decorations 100 times until he is happy" the Crowned Princess stated.

"Good! But first you may want to change as there is a huge red stain on the back of your dress" Naomi pointed to the stain that smelt like Strawberries wrapped in rose petals.

"Ewwww! What is that!" Elena looked in disgust.

Naomi turned red laughing at her friend who had been running a muck through the palace covered in a stain.

"Ohhhhh I know what it is, Mateo must have been working on a potion and I sat in it" they both continued to laugh hysterically.

"Goodluck and I will see you tomorrow at the dance" Naomi winked as she unloaded the carriage.


	3. Chapter 3:

**Chapter Three: Hold Me Close **

Heading home Elena was psyching herself up hoping Mateo would still be at the Palace. "You can do this Elena Castillo Flores! You defeated Shuriki so you can ask a boy to a dance...a gorgeous boy... a handsome boy...Get A Grip Girl! Let's do this...right after I change."

As she made it back to the Palace she thanked the Guard for waiting beforehand and like lightning she ran up the stairs hiding the stain on her dress.

Lucky for Elena the palace was empty as the familia were decorating with Naomi and Gabe for the Dance.

By this time it was quite dark outside so pyjama attire it was. Throwing her potioned stained dress in the washing basket she was just about to head downstairs to see if Mr De Alva was still lurking around.

Just as she opened her bedroom door Mateo fell through it into Elena's arms as she caught him.

His face blushing as red as red, he stood back up in silence. Elena too felt her heart start beating faster so she had to act fast as her checks were starting to burn...

"Hey Mateo, can I ask you something?" She said as she tried to swallow her nerves.

"Uhhhhh Of Course, what is it?" Mateo gulped as he shone a smile her way through rosy red cheeks.

Taking a deep breath still holding Mateo subconsciously...this was it!

"Mateo, will you accompany me to the Valentines dance tomorrow?" She said exhaling as she looked back up into his eyes.

Mateo frozen. He stood in front of Elena with his mouth open as couldn't believe what had just happened. Was this a day dream? Ok it's not like she asked to marry me he thought to himself as he snapped back into reality he saw Elena searching his face for any sort of clue to a response...

"Thank you Elena, I would love too" he managed to get out the gentleman response he was brought up to adhere too.

Although hidden in his mind, Mr De Alva couldn't help but feel it was the 'Love Potion' talking which is why he had stayed behind to tell Elena.

Beaming from ear to ear Mateo might have well said yes to a Marriage proposal as Elena couldn't help but jump forward into his arms. Like quite literally she jumped up and into his arms, thankfully Mateo caught her as she squealed and squeezed him tight. Breathing in the sweet scent that danced on his neck, Elena wanted to remember this moment.

Neither one wanting to let go, it was Mateo that broke first and lowered her down.

Both of their hearts beating a million times a minute and words lost into a hormonal abyss they both smiled and stared into each other's eyes.

"Well I better let you get some sleep seeing you are all dressed for bed" Mateo said as he grinned awkwardly.

"Haha oh yes! Long story!" Elena chuckled as she didn't want to bore Mateo with a story about her clumsiness.

"See you tomorrow, Elena" Mr De Alva tilted his head and smiled that adorable smile which looked a tad broken?

Not reading into too much, Elena melted against the frame as she watched Mateo disappear down the corridor.

Slowly shutting her door behind her she ran over to her bed and jumped into her blankets screaming! Being her first romantic type excursion Elena was beyond excited to dance with Mateo but not only that, she was going to declare her feeling to him.

Barely containing her excitement as she rolled around, she managed to pick up his scent on the neck of her pyjama collar.

Instant butterflies twirled and swirled in her stomach as she couldn't wipe the huge smile off her face. He was the one, my person in the world. My sweet Mateo... with those thoughts of a new adventure together left her entering an exciting dreamland.

Mateo on the other hand making his way home in a horse and carriage couldn't help but feel conflicted. Was this Elena truly feeling this was or was it the potion she accidentally ate. One part of him was dancing for joy as this was an opportunity to tell Elena how he felt about her. Mateo didn't see Elena being a Princess and himself being a Wizard a reason not to be together...he saw this beautiful angel gracing him with an opportunity to express his feelings...but on the other hand...was it all false and just a magic spell? Torn feelings bubbled away as Mateo arrived home. Heading up into bed he took off his robe and caught a wiff of the most sweetest smelling scent that made his heart race. It was Elena's...from their earlier embrace. Jumping into bed, the Young Royal Wizard strategically placed his robe next to his bed so he was able to snuggle up to it remembering how amazing it felt to be with Elena...


	4. Chapter 4:

**Chapter Four: A Royal Vest Fit for The Royal Wizard**

As morning arrived in the Kingdom of Avalor, Mateo woke up with a spark in his heart and a sparkle in his eyes. Today was the day that will change his fate. Half asleep heading down the stairs in his pyjamas he rubbed his eyes as Rafa greeted him.

"Good Morning, you we're home late last night" she scoffed as one for order, Rafa liked to keep all her eggs in a row. But with her son being the Royal Wizard often changed her way of thinking.

"Sorry, Mami, I was busy making potions and then one spilled and Elena invited me to be her partner for the Valentines dance today and the day..." before Mateo could finish his sentence Rafa interrupted.

"The Crowned Princess asked you to be her partner!? My Mateo! Leading the dance! Mami is so proud, Mateo" Rafa was so proud of her son she wrapped her arms around him and squeezed him until he was choking on his breath.

"Mum, I can't breathe" Mateo said as he gulped for air.

"What will you wear? Oh we must go into town and pick out a vest for the big dance, come now, have breakfast then get changed and off to the markets we go!" Rafa so excited for her little Mateo all grown up, she hurried him along.

After finishing his breakfast he raced upstairs still rubbing the sleep out of his eyes, Rafa right on his tail making sure he wasn't 'dilly dallying' as she would often refer Mateo's lack of urgency.

Entering his bedroom while Rafa also began to get ready for their excursion to the Marketplace he closed the door behind himself as he leant back to catch his thoughts. Still torn in two about the possibility Elena's new found affection towards him was all Potion fuelled he felt deflated, however the other possibility of her actually feeling 100% genuine made his heart skip a beat.

Wandering over to get changed into his daily attire, Mateo picked up his signature white shirt with his green printed vest. As he was undressing he caught a beautiful aroma dance through his nostrils...looking over to his unmade bed he saw just the item that made him feel breathless and send tingles down his spine.

Even though he was technically 'off duty' he wanted to feel close to Elena so instead of his vest, shirt combo he put on his Wizard robe, instantly flooding his mind with memories of his embrace with the Crowned Princess in last night's expedition.

Making his bed and combing his hair, Mateo was ready to begin his day. Excited yet nervous about the dance later on that evening he was secretly enjoying the outing with his mother for his new outfit. He wanted more than anything to impress Miss Castillo Flores with his new vest.

Before they departed on their adventure picking out a new vest together, Rafa met Mateo at the front door with a judgmental look on her face. "Surely you are not going to wear your robe on this outing, Mateo?" Rafa smacked her lips in disapproval.

"Oh, um my shirt was dirty and this was on my dresser ready to go" Mateo looking around the house not making eye contact with his mother. There was no way he was going to tell his mum that he wanted to wear it because it smelt like Elena. Being a teenage boy he still felt embarrassed discussing his certain 'needs' and 'feelings' with his mum.

As both Rafa and Mateo were now ready for a shopping outing together they began looking at different shops within the Marketplace when a familiar voice began to get louder.

"Mateo! Mateo!" The Chief of the Castle was out of breath trying to catch up to the Royal Wizard.

Bent down huffing and puffing poor Armando was rapidly catching his breath as Mr De Alva caught up with him.

Before Mateo could ask if he was ok, Armando promptly waved a beautiful red raspberry coloured piece of material with pink trim in his face. "The Crowned Princess has asked you choose your outfit based on this fabric choice" he managed to get out as he panted away.

Feeling a whirlwind of importance and such love for the Princess to care enough to send a fabric sample so they can match he smiled as he helped Armando catch his breath and be on his way back to the Palace.

Mateo hardly had a chance to look at the sample when Rafa swiftly took it out his hands. She lead him over to the man at the counter and explained the deign she had in her mind for his custom made Vest – Mateo didn't mind one bit as his mother had excellent design skills for all his vest combos.

Measuring Mateo's physique while frantically writing down Rafa's design for the red and pink material, the man in the shop had his work cut out for him. As they went to the counter to pay, the man kindly said that Armando had already paid for it and he also added in a red sash to accompany the outfit as well as a gift wrapped up that said 'open me'. Curious as ever, Mateo took the gift back with him to open at home.

As the vest was being custom made, he had to return that evening to pick up along with his red sash. Both Rafa and Mateo were ever so grateful that Elena and her family had paid for the special outfit for him.

Arriving home Rafa was ever so anxious to see what the gift was that Mateo had to open. They both laughed and guessed on their journey back what the mystery item was. Rafa said she hoped it was Lusia's tamale recipe and Mateo said it was probably a signed picture of Esteban to wish him good fortune.

Sitting down with the gift in Mateo's hands he took a breath and unwrapped the box.

'_Mateo,_

_This was given to our Lucia on her very first Valentines' Day Dance with Raul._

_We hope this brings many good memories and adventures to come for you both as it did for them._

_Francisco and Luisa Flores'_

Speechless, Mateo held up the shining, red garnet pendant necklace shining in the sunlight that was wrapped in her late mother's handkerchief.

"Ohhh Mateo….." Rafa said softly as she put down the note from Francisco and Luisa. Putting her hand on her sons shoulder they both felt extremely honoured and emotional. Staring at the necklace glistening as it spun in his delicate fingers, Mateo pulled it close to his heart.

Tilting her head to the side, it was in that exact moment that Rafa knew her little boy had indeed fallen in love with the Crowned Princess.

Looking up at his mother, Rafa saw the tears filling her son's eyes. Tears of joy, happiness, appreciation…..love.

Although this was not her ideal view of how she wanted her son to progress in his future – being study first then love. All that changed when she saw how much Miss Castillo Flores meant to him.

After they shared a beautiful tender moment together, Rafa and Mateo both parted ways and continued with their day until he had to go back and pick up Mateo's Vest and Sash for the big dance.

Meanwhile back at the Palace, Elena was frantically pacing back and forth waiting for Armando's return.

As the Chief of the Castle returned from his adventure tracking down one Mr De Alva with a certain mission, Elena pounced on him asking 100 questions.

"Hey Armando, did you find Mateo? Did you give him the fabric? Did you make sure to pay for his outfit? What did Abuelo give you? Did he say anything about me? Is he coming in today?" she blurted out at the speed of light.

"Ummmmm Yes, Yes, Yes and it's a secret, No and I'm not too sure, Princess" Armando managed to answer as he was bailed up by the nosey Princess.

"Hmmmmm interesting…." She said as she was satisfied with the answers.

A sigh of relief as Armando snuck away to continue his duties.


	5. Chapter 5:

**Chapter Five: Royal Dresses with Lovely Blesses**

With her dress, shoes and tiara already hanging up in her room, Elena couldn't help but drift back in there all day to take another sneaky look at her outfit. She held the dress up to her as she twirled around the room pretending Mateo was opposite her. "Charmed I'm sure, Mr De Alva. Oh yes I would care to dance. A kiss for me? You are too kind" she laughed to herself as she spun around. As she put her dress back on the hanger her heart dropped as she saw her Abuelo standing at her door.

"Uhhhhh Hi Abuelo….." She managed to squeak out as she was certain he had seen her dance performance with her imaginary dance partner.

Chuckling away, Francisco smiled and motioned her to take a seat next to him at the end of her bed. "It feels like only yesterday that was your mother 'dancing' with her ball gown on at her first Valentine's Dance too. Looking at how happy you are, Mija I am so honoured see you and Mateo together. He is a very kind boy who obviously cares about you very much." Francisco reminisced as he held his granddaughter close.

"You really think he cares that much about me?" Elena looked up with heart felt eyes.

"Mija, there is no one else in the world I would trust more than Mateo to look after you. He makes you smile and that makes me smile. Your Abuela and I think the world of him, not to mention he did save us from the painting….a true selfless act from such a kind and genuine soul"

Hugging her grandfather tight she was so happy to hear his approval. Not that she needed it – But was ever so grateful.

As the day became evening and everyone was getting their final preparations ready to head on down to the Valentine's dance, Miss Castillo Flores was feeling overcome with mixed emotions. As she fixed her beautiful, signature Tiara in the mirror she looked stunning. Standing there with her hair tied back into a royal bun, her beautiful red ruby shoes and her dress….oh what a dress she was in. A gorgeous red raspberry ball gown with a pink glitter trim continuing to a perfectly tied bow at the back. Elena looked so angelic.

"Oh Mija…You look lovely" Abuela said as she came to get Elena to head downstairs.

"Thank you" The Crowned Princess smiled through a flurry of emotions.

"Elena, I know you better than that. What is the matter?" Abuela said as she motioned Esteban, Fransisco and Isabel to wait for them downstairs.

Elena knew that her Abuela was as stubborn as her so there was no way she was getting out of this.

"Well I am just so nervous because well it seems so silly but I want to tell Mateo that I like him….you know….like like him tonight but I am so scared he will say no…." Elena looking down as she tried to hold back tears.

"Elena, you know he might say that he doesn't feel the same way back…and that's ok. But I know how much time you two spend together…you two are literally two peas in a pod. Anyone can see that there is an attraction there. Trust within yourself and your judgment, Mija. Your heart knows what it wants….trust it" Luisa smiled as she hugged her granddaughter. "Now let's do this, shall we"


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six: Mami and Mateo **

Meanwhile in the Market place Mateo had just picked up his Vest and Sash and was just walking in his front door when Rafa was eagerly awaiting his arrival. Barely making it in, Rafa mowed him down in anticipation. "So what does it look like!" she said with eyes wide. "Mami, I will get changed upstairs then come down so it's a surprise." Mateo said as he chuckled.

Rolling her eyes, Rafa nodded and chuckled back at her son's antics.

Closing his door and sitting on his bed, Mr De Alva was extremely nervous about the dance he would be attending with the love of his life who was potentially under his love potion and not 'really' reciprocating his feelings. Sighing with heartache poor Mateo had no idea that his potion ended up on her dress rather than on the apple he thought she had eaten.

Taking a deep breath in, Mateo opened the bag and pulled out his new Vest. "Wow!" he said to himself. The design Rafa had come up with was perfect. A beautiful red raspberry base with a gorgeous pink trim around the edges and the same fabric used as swirls to add the 'pop' of colour. "If this is my vest, I can only imagine what Elena's dress would look like" he sighed in awe.

Making sure every loose strand of hair was combed perfectly in place, Mateo was ready. As he walked down the stairs to show his mother the 'completed' look it was truly like a fairy-tale moment for the Mother and Son. Tears of joy rolled down Rafa's checks as she was overcome with love. Mateo standing there in his white shirt, with his beautiful red and pink vest overtop adorned with his red sash around his waist and to complete his look dark pants with boots. Such a handsome gentlemen.

"Ohhhhh Mateo!" Rafa squeezed his tight like only a mother can.

"Thank you, Mami" he returned the cuddle.

Rafa sprung backwards as she raced off into the kitchen.

Confused, Mateo raised an eyebrow to see why his mother had suddenly scurried off.

Hurrying back, she pinned the sweetest corsage of red and pink roses on his chest. Rafa had also handmade a matching wrist corsage for Elena to wear as well.

"Perfect" Rafa couldn't help but smile!

Heading out the door and into the horse and carriage that was waiting for him, Rafa waved goodbye as sent off her son to the Dance.

Mateo holding onto the corsage like his life depended on it, had has mind being pulled in two other directions. Looking gloomy, Mateo didn't want to think about Elena under his potion. But alas if she was, she would have been over the effects now as it had been 24hours so they could enjoy their time together regardless.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven: The Valentine's Day Dance**

Pulling up to the town square, it was like a whole new world. Adorned with pink, white and red hearts in a garlands strewn across the adjacent buildings. The fountain right in the middle usually flowing with water, was for this special occasion brimming with rose petals coloured in all shades of red. White ribbon made into hearts swirled around the pillars which framed the square. Ladies and gentlemen all dressed for the occasion, smiling and dancing. It was truly like a scene from a magical, whimsical dream.

Exiting out of the carriage and heading over to Gabe and Naomi, Mateo felt comfort in his seeing friends. It was custom for royalty to arrive later on in the evening to make their 'grand debut'. Naomi dressed in an aqua bluey green, sparkly Mermaid Gown and Gabe in his Royal Guard attire greeted their friend with open arms. "Here he is! The man of the hour" Gabe laughed as he put his arm around Mateo's shoulder. "Aw Mateo you look amazing I love your vest! Very regal" Naomi chuckled.

"Oh thank you both" Mateo smiled.

While the evening dusk began to set in, small talk and Gabe patrolling the food table were the events that took place right up until Armando swooped in and promptly took Mateo and Naomi's arms. "This way please Mr De Alva and Miss Turner, you will escort your appointed partners in this specific order" the Chief of the Castle dragged them both hastily.

Looking rather confused, Mateo nudged Naomi in an effort to grab her attention before the Royal Carriage pulled in.

"Naomi, who are you waiting for?" He whispered as they both lined up. Naomi first then Mateo standing right behind her.

"You'll see" she winked as trumpets began to play to announce the arrival of the Royal family.

"Welcome one and all to the Avalor Valentine's Day Dance, Please put your hands together for the Royal Family." Armando announced. The city clapping and cheering for their Royal Family really set Mateo's nerves on high alert. Not one for public appearances, let alone telling the girl who may/may not like him that he really likes her….oh poor Mateo had so many emotions flowing through him.

As the Royal Carriage opened, Armando continued his announcements.

"_Chancellor Esteban Flores_"

Esteban exited the carriage like a peacock on show. Dressed as regal as ever he was pristine. From his aqua blue jacket with a green sea foam sash falling diagonal down his chest to his white neckerchief. "Miss Turner" he bowed as Naomi curtsied back and looped her arm through his.

Chuckling still standing in line, Mateo should have guessed it would have been Esteban.

"_Fransisco and Luisa Flores_"

Both Elena's Abuelo and Abuela exited the carriage. Luisa first as Fransisco was always such a gentleman. As they walked past and the villagers cheered Mateo didn't even hear Armando call Isabel. "This must be it" he thought to himself as he saw Isabel walk past, clutching the corsage his mother made Elena, in his hand he took a deep breath in anticipation to see the girl who he was falling in love with.

"_Elena Castillo Flores_"

As Elena exited the Carriage, Mateo looked up and his stomach and mouth dropped to the floor. She was an Angel. A beautiful, perfect Angel sent from above. Her eyes directly looking at him. Like no one else was there. Just the two of them. Heat filled Mr De Alva's cheeks and his stomach in knots as Elena curtsied in front of him. Catching his breath he bowed as Elena whipped her arm through his.

Unable to take his eyes off her, Mateo was 100% in love. Confirmed to him right in that moment. "Elena, you look beautiful" The Royal Wizard whispered in her ear. Blushing, Elena too couldn't keep her eyes off his. The Royal Family all paired up for the first dance, even Isabel pulled Gabe in to dance with her. As the music of the band began to play, Mateo wrapped his arm around Elena's waist and took her other hand in his…" My mother made this for you, to match me (pointing to the flowers on his chest)….I hope you like it" as Mateo tied the corsage around her delicate wrist. Although improper etiquette, Elena to everyone's shock pulled Mateo close and whispered in his ear "I love it! It's perfect"

Feeling Esteban's daggers staring at her, she promptly stood back in position and held onto Mateo's hand. Such a soft gentle touch. Both of them were so nervous about telling each other how they felt although there was no time to think about that as the music began to play. Esteban and Naomi were stunning together, Fransisco and Luisa were seasoned professionals and Little Isabel with Gabe were just adorable. Waltzing around the square it was a truly, spectacular, regal event.

As the music played and more dancers joined in, Elena didn't want to stop dancing. Feeling so close to her handsome Royal Wizard she leant in to tell him how beautiful his vest was. Smiling from ear to ear he knew his mother would be so proud.

Elena looked up, smiling and waving gave a thumbs up to a lovely lady in the crowd. Raising his eyebrow looking over his shoulder into the crowd Mateo saw it was in fact his mother, Rafa waving over enthusiastically. He was so happy she was there to see them dancing.

Both of them could hear the crowd saying how lovely the pair looked together.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight: Love In The Air**

As the night continued on, Elena and Mateo were twirling and spinning and holding each other close. The only Royal couple left dancing, they were having so much fun together. Elena would often press herself against Mateo 'by accident' to feel close to him. Her beautiful dress shining in the lights above, truly mesmerizing. Elena was building up her courage all night to talk to Mateo, Naomi often spinning past giving a thumbs up to prompt her to 'hurry up'.

Mateo too was trying to pick the perfect opportunity to tell her firstly how he truly felt about her and about the spilt love potion.

Ok this was it. Elena was ready. As the festivities were well into the night and her feet were getting sore from dancing, she took this cue to pull Mateo aside and get a drink of fruit punch. Even though Mateo was housing a few big blisters from his boots and dancing so long, there was no way he would ever complain or pass this chance to be so close to Miss Castillo Flores.

Having a drink together out of prying eyes, Elena led Mateo over to the edge of the courtyard. Away from the dance but close enough to still see it. At this stage Mateo's lip quivered as he thought this was Elena's version of letting him down easy and saying she wasn't sure what came over her when she invited him to the dance. Self-doubt blew through his mind like a snowstorm in the Avaloran Mountains.

Leaning in with her wrist adorned with the beautiful corsage, Elena ever so delicately grabbed Mateo's hand and held it in hers. Feeling breathless and full of nerves, Elena knew this was her time.

Taking a deep breath in and out, she was ready "Ok Mateo, there is something I need to tell you." Instantly she saw Mateo's smile drop and turn into a lip curl that began to quiver. Elena could feel there was something wrong as Mateo's hazel eyes filled up with tears.

"Oh no! Mateo, is everything ok?!" She squeezed his hand tight.

Tears flooding his face like a burst dam, Mateo couldn't hold it back anymore. His heart on the verge of breaking, he thought he would be able to handle this but the thought of Elena saying he wasn't the one for her, he felt like he was drowning in the snowstorm that was filling up his mind.

Elena instantly knew something wasn't ok. Pulling him close she wrapped him up in her arms and squeezed him close. Letting out a flurry of emotions, the Royal Wizard trying to catch his breath on Elena's shoulder. Elena rubbing up and down the beautiful vest upon his back, she was so unsure of what had made him so upset.

Moving her hand slowly up his back she ran her fingers up through his gorgeous, brown, wavy hair and rubbed his face with her thumb.

"I'm ready whenever you are, Mateo. I'm not going anywhere" she smiled even though he couldn't see it.

Catching his breath and pulling back his poor face was red, full of tears and broken.

"It's just I made a potion and it spilt and then you ate it with your apple and none of this is real it's just a potion and I really really really like you and I wanted to tell you but you don't really feel the same…" Mateo so upset managed to get that all out in one breath.

Wiping his tears away from his face, Elena leant forward and kissed his cheek. Cupping his burning face with her hands, she didn't shift her gaze from his.

"Mateo, I asked you here tonight because I wanted too. Not because of a potion. You mean so much to me…..I think I am falling in love with you…." The Crowned Princess smiled bashfully.

"But you ate the apple that was in the sitting in the spilt Love Potion I made" Mateo said as he couldn't comprehend Elena's true affections.

"Mateo…...the apple didn't go in the potion….I sat in it…My dress wore the brunt of that all day yesterday" Elena laughed.

"Huh?" Mateo squinted his eye and raised his eyebrow in confusion as he was trying to process that the Princess just said she was falling in love with him.

"So all of this is real?" The Royal Wizard had a glimmer of a smile form as the snow began melting in his mind.

"Yes…..Mateo, I think I love you" Elena couldn't quite believe she said the L word.

The biggest smile brimmed the young Wizards face.

Looking back and forth into each other's eyes, it was time for Mateo to trust himself and show Elena he was indeed in love with her too.

Still locked in a lovers gaze….. .it

Lunging forward, trusting his heart, Mateo closed his eyes as he locked his lips onto Elena's. Feeling his heart beating faster than it has ever before, He couldn't help but kiss her luscious, red lips again and again. Those beautiful lips that instantly removed any pain that he was feeling and turning that snow storm the he conjured in his mind, into a beautiful starry night.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine: Kisses, Pendants - Eleteo Forever**

Moving his hand through her perfectly brushed hair, he didn't care if he messed it up and neither did she. Elena feeling so in love with her Mateo. His soft, gentle lips on hers was absolutely perfect. It was like a dream come true. To feel so much love and to be loved in return. The boy who helped set her free, saved her grandparents and sister, that boy who is now the Royal Wizard, standing here before me...My Mateo.

Both of the young lovers couldn't stop kissing one another.

Panting in lovers lust, only breaking for a short minute to get some air, Mateo reached into his pocket.

"I have something for you" he couldn't stop the smile pasted across his face.

Elena curious to see what he had in there, kept trying to sneak a peek.

"Do you trust me?" Mateo looked so lovingly into her gorgeous brown eyes.

Without a hesitation in her mind, she nodded.

"Close your eyes" he whispered in her ear

Of course within seconds, Elena has her eyes shut and her heart open.

Mateo pulled the sparkling, garnet necklace from his pocket, and placed it upon her neck.

"Open your eyes" he whispered as he snuck a little kiss down her neck.

Reaching up and twirling the gorgeous garnet pendant between her fingers. Her heart felt full as she knew exactly what this was.

"Mami's necklace! Mateo! Is this what Abuelo gave you?" Elena continued to twirl it as it beautiful draped around her neck.

Smiling that gorgeous smile, Mr De Alva was so grateful and happy that she was happy.

"Elena, uh just so you know, I knew before I met you that you would be so special to not only Avalor….but to me too. I could never picture anyone else by my side, than you, Elena." the Royal Wizard held her hands within his.

Elena was so overcome with such powerful emotions, she was in awe.

"Come here, Mr Boyfriend" she laughed as she jumped into his arms.

"Happy Valentine's Day, My Mateo" she grinned as she leant in for a kiss that she had longed for, those 'routine' visits into his workshop, those subtle touches she would do to feel close to him, those looks she flashed his way, the smile she only reserved for him…..all leading up to this moment.

"Happy Valentine's Day too, My Elena" he whispered as those words danced along her lips.


End file.
